The present invention relates generally to track chain assemblies for a track type work machine, and more particularly to an off-set symmetrical link and associated subassembly of a track chain assembly.
Track type work machines typically have a sprocket, an idler, and a track chain assembly. During use of the work machine the sprocket rotates and engages the track chain assembly, thereby causing the track chain assembly to rotate around a path defined by the sprocket and the idler. The rotation of the track chain assembly causes the work machine to be propelled over the ground so as to perform various work functions.
Track chain assemblies generally include a pair of parallel chains, with each parallel chain being made up of a series of entrained track links. Track chain assemblies further include a series of bushings and track pins interposed between and connected to the parallel chains. The bushings and the entrained track links cooperate to form a number of track joints which allow the necessary movement of the bushings relative to the track links during use of the track chain assembly, for example, when the track chain assembly rotates about the sprocket and the idler.
Heretofore, many links utilized in track chain assemblies are asymmetrical. This asymmetry can increase the complexity of the manufacturing process. In addition, many types of links can only be utilized with track chain assemblies having either an odd number of track sections or an even number of track sections. Having links which can only be used with track chain assemblies having an even or an odd number of section also complicates the manufacturing and service of track chain assemblies.
What is needed therefore is a link for a track chain assembly which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a link for a track chain assembly of a track type work machine. The link includes a body member having (i) a first side, (ii) a second side, (iii) a first aperture defined therethrough, and (iv) a second aperture defined therethrough. The link also includes a first extension member extending outwardly from the first side of the body member. The link further includes a second extension member extending outwardly from the first side of the body member. The second extension member is spaced apart from the first extension member. The link further includes a third extension member extending outwardly from the second side of the body member. The link also includes a fourth extension member extending outwardly from the second side of the body member. The fourth extension member is spaced apart from the third extension member. The body member has a rail surface and a shoe surface. A central axis passes through rail surface and the shoe surface so as to define a substantially 90xc2x0 angle between (i) the rail surface and the central axis and (ii) the shoe surface and the central axis. The body member is symmetrical about the central axis.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a subassembly for a track chain of a track type work machine. The subassembly includes a first bushing having a first passageway defined therethrough. The subassembly also includes a first track pin positioned within the first passageway. The subassembly also includes a first insert having a first bore defined therein. The first insert is positioned relative to the first track pin such that the first track pin is located within the first bore. The subassembly also includes a second bushing having a second passageway defined therethrough. The subassembly further includes a second track pin positioned within the second passageway. The subassembly also includes a second insert having a second bore defined therein. The second insert is positioned relative to the second track pin such that the second track pin is located within the third bore. The subassembly also includes a first collar having a first hole defined therein. The first collar is positioned relative to the first track pin such that (i) the first track pin is located within the first hole so that the first track pin is unable to rotate relative to the first collar and (ii) the first insert is interposed between the first collar and the first bushing. The subassembly also includes a second collar having a second hole defined therein. The second collar is positioned relative to the second track pin such that (i) the second track pin is located within the second hole so that the second track pin is unable to rotate relative to the second collar and (ii) the second insert is interposed between the second collar and the second bushing. The subassembly further includes a link having (a) a body member which has (i) a first side, (ii) a second side, (iii) a first aperture defined therethrough, and (iv) a second aperture defined therethrough, (b) a first extension member extending outwardly from the first side of the body member, (c) a second extension member extending outwardly from the first side of the body member, the second extension member being spaced apart from the first extension member, (d) a third extension member extending outwardly from the second side of the body member, and (e) a fourth extension member extending outwardly from the second side of the body member, the fourth extension member being spaced apart from the third extension member. The body member has a rail surface and a shoe surface. A central axis passes through rail surface and the shoe surface so as to define a substantially 90xc2x0 angle between (i) the rail surface and the central axis and (ii) the shoe surface and the central axis. The body member is symmetrical about the central axis. The link is positioned relative to the first insert and the second collar such that (i) the first insert is located within the first aperture and (ii) the second collar is located within the second aperture.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a link for a track chain assembly of a track type work machine. The link includes a body member having (i) a first side, (ii) a second side, (iii) a first aperture defined therethrough, and (iv) a second aperture defined therethrough. The link also includes a first extension member extending outwardly from the first side of the body member. The link also includes a second extension member extending outwardly from the first side of the body member. The second extension member is spaced apart from the first extension member. The link also includes a third extension member extending outwardly from the second side of the body member. The link further includes a fourth extension member extending outwardly from the second side of the body member. The fourth extension member is spaced apart from the third extension member. The body member has a rail surface and a shoe surface. A central axis passes through the rail surface and the shoe surface so as to define a substantially 90xc2x0 angle between (i) the rail surface and the central axis and (ii) the shoe surface and the central axis. The body member is symmetrical about the central axis. The first aperture is off-set from the second aperture so that the first aperture is not coplanar with the second aperture. The second extension member and the fourth extension member are interposed between the first aperture and the second aperture.